One conventionally known fuel injection valve, which has a housing, injects fuel from the housing to an external target. The fuel is injected by a needle reciprocating to open and close an injection hole of the housing. For example, a fuel injection valve described in JP 2013-104340A includes a movable core, a flange portion, and a biasing member. A coil generates a magnetic field to attract the movable core to a fixed core. The flange portion is provided on a needle such that, when the valve is closed, a gap having a predetermined distance in a central axial direction of a housing is formed between the movable core and the flange portion. Further, the biasing member biases the movable core and the flange portion such that this gap is formed between the movable core and the flange portion.